Meant To Live
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean and Sam run into Sam's old college buddies. The problem? They've seen the news about Sam and Dean.


**AN: Here's a little something that was asked to be written. 3 thanks for the idea and I hope it lives up to your standards! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.**

"What's wrong?" Dean asks as he notices Sam staring at his phone. When Sam doesn't answer, Dean prods his younger brother. "Sammy?"

"What?" Sam asks after glancing up at his brother.

"What happened?"

"Uh… my friend from school, Ben. He… uh… was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver," Sam replies as he glances down at the article on his phone.

"Sorry 'bout that man," Dean says with a softer tone and look aimed at Sam.

"The funeral's this Thursday," Sam continues as he finishes the article. Dean's lips pinch together as he already knows where this is leading. A puppy dog look from Sam has Dean sighing.

"Look Sammy. I get it. You want to go but, dude, we're supposed to be dead. Again. If we go it'll raise a lot of questions we don't want to try to answer," Dean says as he looks away from the look he's never been able to say 'no' to.

"We can stay in the shadows. Just go to the burial. Five minutes that's all I'm asking," Sam all but begs. Another sigh escapes Dean and he shakes his head. This argument was lost before Dean started it; it was set in stone the moment Sam's 'puppy dog' look appeared.

"Driving a day to stay for five minutes… This is going to be a waste of gas," Dean grumbles out even as he's gathering his belongings. A small smile appears on Sam's face and he puts his phone away and follows suit.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stands next to his brother as they watch the burial from further away. It was risky being there but Dean thought if they were further out they'd be fine. The tenseness was radiating off Sam and Dean glanced over at him. No words were needed; he knew what Sam was going through and he knew no words could take the pain away. Dean looks back at the burial and notices it dispersing. He waits for Sam to say he's ready and doesn't have to wait long.

"We can go," Sam announces before turning to go back to the Impala. Dean turns to follow him but as they reach the car a voice stops them.

"Sam? Dean?" The two brother turn and see Becky looking at them with wide eyes. Becky rushes over to them and she gives Sam a hug. "The news said you two were dead. Twice. And they said…"

"Shapeshifter," Dean provides and Becky's eyes widen. The last encounter with a shapeshifter was one Becky wanted to forget. It changed her life and she understood what Sam and Dean went through. Her brother went through the same.

"Both times?" Becky asks as she looks between the two brothers.

"Well, the last time was… something else. But like a shapeshifter," Sam explains as his mind goes back to the Leviathan. Becky nods her head but then she glances around warily.

"The others don't know. They believe the news. You should leave," Becky says with a look at the two brothers.

"We were just going," Sam explains and Becky relaxes slightly.

"Becky?" a male voice sounds from nearby. The group looks over and there are three men and a woman standing, watching them. Recognition shows and their faces go white. "Becky come here."

"I'm calling the cops," another guy says and Dean and Sam grimace. Maybe this wasn't as safe as they thought it to be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain," Dean says in a calming manner, his hands up to do the same.

"What's going on? Oh, crap," another male voice sounds and Sam and Dean look over to see Zach, Becky's brother. Zach looks between his sister, the Winchesters, and the group. He takes in the wide eyes and tense features as well as the phone in one of their hands.

"Let's just calm down. There's a perfectly, logical explanation," Zach says looking right at his group of friends.

"They murdered all those people!" the third guy shouts and Sam and Dean grimace again and glance around them warily.

"Not technically," Sam says with a sheepish smile. The group looks at Sam and Dean warily.

"Listen, can we go some place not here to talk about this?" Dean asks with another wary glance around.

"Why? So you can kill us too?" the girl asks with a step back.

"If we were going to kill you, you'd be dead already," Dean bites out in frustration. Another manhunt from the cops was not something he was looking forward to. The group of Sam's old friends take a step back and their eyes widen. Sam groans inwardly and rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how Dean survived in this job this long with his lack of poise.

"They're not going to kill anyone. Let's just go… to our place," Zach says as he steps between the Winchesters and the group of friends. He had never met Sam's brother but he owed Dean, and Sam, his life. Zach raises his eyebrows and the group looks between Zach and Becky and the Winchesters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It took a little more coaxing but they finally got the group to go back to Becky and Zach's house. The group, who Sam explained were Jack, Trevor, Luis, and Kat, are sitting at the end of the table. On the other end are Zach, Becky, Sam, and Dean. The group of friends watch the siblings closely and Dean and Sam whisper with each other.

"We can't tell them about the supernatural," Sam whispers firmly, his eyes locked on his older brother.

"We have to. It's the only thing to help _all_ of us," Dean whispers just as firmly back. His eyes glance at Zach and Becky and Sam looks over at his two friends.

"Fine. But maybe _I_ should talk to them," Sam gives in and looks back at Dean whose eyebrows together.

"I can do it fine…" Dean argues but stops when Sam fixes him with a knowing look. The older shrugs and sits back in his chair. "Have at it."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm sorry, this just isn't making sense," Jack says with a shake of his head. Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms with a huff. Sam had been trying to explain the supernatural without being blunt and Dean figured it was time to serve the pie without the whipped cream. Sitting forward in his seat, he meets the gaze of Sam's friends.

"Okay, listen up," Dean begins, ignoring Sam's harsh whisper of his name. "Ghosts? They're real. Vampires and Werewolves? Them too. Demons are evil little bastards. Shapeshifters, which is what actually went on our little murder spree, take the shape and look of your body for the fun of it. And that's just the first bite of the pie."

The group at the other end of the table just stare at Dean with wide eyes. Sam sighs and glares over at Dean who ignores him.

"I knew you couldn't have done that stuff," Luis says with a look at Sam. Sam looks over at him with a look of surprise.

"See, sometimes blunt works," Dean says with a smug smirk and a light swat at Sam's arm. Sam raises an eyebrow, not really sure what to say.

"Is that why you hated Halloween so much?" Luis asks with a furrowed brow. Sam nods and opens his mouth to say something when there's a flutter of wings. The large group jump back when Cas suddenly appears in the room.

"Cas," Dean growls out in frustration. The angel looks over at the elder Winchester and his brows pinch together.

"I was looking for you two. I have a lead on the angel tablet," Cas explains as he completely ignores the others in the room.

"Um, I'm sorry, but is no one going to address the issue that this guy just _appeared_ out of thin air?" Trevor asks with sarcasm but with his look fixed on Sam.

"I'm not a guy. I'm an angel of the Lord," Cas explains as he turns his attention to Trevor.

"Uh, yeah, Angels are real too," Sam says with a grimace. The group looks between the Winchesters and Cas.

"And they're all a great big bag of dicks," Dean adds in with a scowl. The rest of the group raise their eyebrows at Dean, not knowing what to say to his comment.

"Dean. Sam. We need to go," Cas says, turning to face the brother again.

"Right. Your lead," dean says with a nod. With a sheepish glance at the non-hunters of the group, he continues. "Sorry but Sammy and I have to split."

The groups nods their heads for a lack of anything better to do or say. Then, their eyes widen when Cas touches Dean and Sam's foreheads and the three of them disappear. They look around and then at each other before Kat speaks up.

"So, I'm guessing this stays between us?" she asks and Zach and Becky smirk.

 **AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Thanks for reading and following!**


End file.
